Military Factions in SPS - Strategic War
These are the factions in the SPS - Strategic War that takes place during the Third World War. A heavily modded game for SPS 5.5. Between 2020-2025 Strategic Planetary Forces *Manpower: 13,210,201 *Tactical Focus: Strategic Assault, Air Supremacy, Advanced Infantry Forces Believed to be the United States' most powerful military force. The SPS did not stand weak and focused on firepower and military supremacy. Many of it's volunteers were from the US, Canada, Philippines and Japan. It's combined power of science and military equipment made it's air force and infantry units being far superior with it's advanced equipment and military tactics. The SPS houses one of the best Generals and Commanders on the field, having to stop the wars in Iraq in only four years while the local government could do in 50. The SPS relies in strategic attacks and even a strike force can repel a battalion if and when command is pure and stable. The Strategic Planetary Forces of the 21st Century is Humanity's largest response force. Brotherhood of Nod *Manpower: Unknown *Tactical Focus: Stealth Technology, Ambush Tactics, Advanced Vehicular Combat Rised up from the shattered nations of Africa. The Brotherhood of Nod relies on religion and beliefs of their leader Kane. Who is believed to be Messiah and the true God of all religion. It is likely unknown how Nod was able to rise up in certain power but it was hinted that it was all true to the facts it gives to the others and most of the poor people in Africa rose up and joined Nod for a better living condition. Under one condition, to join and participate a global and bloody war. Nod has an advanced technology like the SPS but relies to advanced stealth technology and surprise tactics to obliterate their enemies. It's numbers even grew more when it invaded China and North Korea to force it's nations to join it's military. Even a rising manpower when it conquered Russia. European Union Technological Force *Manpower: 6,502,109 *Tactical Focus: Strategic Defense, Fortifying areas, Support and Weapons Combat Formed after the 2015 destruction of the EU Carriers Salvo and Naks. The EUTF is formed to defend the boarders of the weakened EU in 2017. The EUTF formed to create a better alliance and military unificiation just as what the US did with the SPS founding. The EUTF's technology relies on energy and plasma weaponry. As it's armored divisions were refitted and proposed for combat by German Engineers and Infantry Marine Deployments by French Generals. With the Navy being a formed service for Spain and the UK's military. Forming a EUTF Force like never before. It's support and defense tactics makes sure of the EU's deadly and almost invulnerable defense of it's boarders. Even supporting it's allies with deadly artillery weaponry and missiles. Greater Federation of Russia *Manpower: 18,203,109 *Tactical Focus: Aggressive Assault, Heavy Firepower and Armor. The fall of Eastern and Central Russia believed to be the greatest failure of Russia from the Nod Religious and Military expansion. the GFR was established in Greenland, now Greater Federation of Russia. The GFR forms a military force that is unrecognized of it's force. Believed to be the best enforcer and tactical force in the world, the GFR holds greater power under military land assets of armor and infantry due to it's sizable force. GFR is best to support it's allies with T-95 Tanks and Sub-50 Helicopters. Flawless but aggressive tactics of the GFR ensures that it's enemies would be crushed. Shogun Enforcer Corps Technology *Manpower: 5,503,102 *Tactical Focus: Advanced Infantry Combat, Specialized Naval Superiority and Missile Support Japan's military SECT makes it's way for next military supremacy. While it's economy power support and Taiwan being annexed by Japan, the SECT Military force becomes the main branch of defense in defending the entire Pacific Ocean from Nod and the Nod-Chinese forces. It's technology and fast beyond capable of defense makes it beyond strategic levels like the SPS did. Formed after the Third Depression in 2019, the SECT Military force is a suitable yet capable of executing duties of the SPS in times of war. SECT has the largest naval force by 2021. Southeast Asia Force Tactical Command *Manpower: 7,039,104 *Tactical Focus: Specialized Search and Destroy, Advanced Multirole Force, Fortress Deployment